


All Of Me

by HowlingBoo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingBoo/pseuds/HowlingBoo
Summary: Just a simple one shot songfic that I wrote within the span of like 10 minutes. Here you guys go. Enjoy! (Spoilers for season 3, very slight.)





	All Of Me

Lucifer sighed, a glass of whiskey in hand as his gaze flickered over the crowded night club. His chocolate orbs landed on an old friend and a smile lit up his face. He stood up from leaning against the bar and made his way down to the center of the club, sitting on the bench of his beautiful piano. The second his hands touched the ivory keys, he felt a song burn within him and he began to play. The soft notes played a a slight mournful tune as his eyes closed and he opened his mouth to sing.

 

_ What would I do without your smart mouth? _

_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _

_ You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _

_ What's going on in that beautiful mind _

_ I'm on your magical mystery ride _

_ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright _

 

A certain detective crossed his mind as the words poured out of his mouth, and his heart sung along with him. He knows he loves her, but he’s afraid of that love. Afraid of the dangers it could bring. But he just couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stay away from her. Her smart remarks to his lewd comments made him laugh. Her shining blue eyes drew him ever closer to her, but her harsh words towards his advances kicked him away. He could never understand what she was thinking. Just when he thought she’d go right, she chooses left. But oh, how he would never have it any other way. 

 

_ My head's under water _

_ But I'm breathing fine _

_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

_ 'Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to me _

_ I'll give my all to you _

_ You're my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I lose I'm winning _

_ 'Cause I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all of you, oh oh _

 

He felt like suffocating in her beauty any time she was near. She was like a radiant light in his black world, and he was dying to be near her. The things she did to save others was insane, but with the things he’s done, he could say that he was crazy too. Sure, he had seen her naked, but he loves the different things she does. He worries for her, in ways he never imagined ever worrying for someone. When Uriel had threatened to kill her, his heart stopped and all he could think about was saving her, he didn’t care that he killed his brother. Not until later at least. After Malcolm had shot him and killed him, he couldn’t think. He just hoped and prayed to his Father that He wouldn’t let her die. He got his wish. She’s safe and alive. But how her wished he could have torn Malcolm to pieces for trying to touch his detective.

 

_ How many times do I have to tell you _

_ Even when you're crying you're beautiful too _

_ The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood _

_ You're my downfall, you're my muse _

_ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues _

_ I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you _

 

His heart had ripped itself apart when he saw her crying. He didn’t know what to do but hold her and let her cry into his shoulder. Even with tears cascading down her cheeks, she was still gorgeous. When villains were chasing her down, he was always there to scare them away, except for the time he wasn’t. When he got word from Detective Douche that shots had been fired where Chloe and the new Lieutenant had been, he came over as soon as possible. He got there to see a slightly shaken Chloe and a worried Daniel. She had thanked his Father that Lt. Pierce was there to save her and when those words came out of her mouth, guilt struck him. He wasn’t there for her. He wasn’t in time to save her. What would have happened if she had gotten shot? He didn’t want to think about that. He would go to the ends of the Earth for his little detective. Move mountains out of her path if it would make her happy.

 

_ Give me all of you _

_ Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts _

_ Risking it all, though it's hard _

_ I give you all of me _

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had loved her, but he was pretty sure he would never stop loving her. He has become dependant on her, as she has become dependant on him. He loves her, and he hopes that she loves him. He’d give anything to be with her, but he just keeps screwing it all up, and ends up pushing her farther away from him. 

 

“And you give me all of you.” An angelic voice finishing off his song made Lucifer open his brown eyes. A grin grew on his face and his chocolate orbs lit up with devilish glee when he saw the object of his thoughts perched atop his piano in an alluring red dress. “Detective. What are you doing here?” His accent was thick as he picked up his glass and finished it off, the liquor burning down his throat.

 

“We have a case. Do you wanna come along?” His grin turned cheshire at her words and he grabbed his suit jacket, standing up and following her out, staring at her butt the whole way to the elevator.


End file.
